Malentendidos por parte de BB
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Un sin fin de cosas pasan durante la noche de Noche Buena. Light y L se estan besando. Beyond y L se conocian. Watari es sobreprotector. Soichiro es ingenuo... ¡Descubrelo aqui en este One-shot de Death Note! / Pareja: LxL/ Oc por parte de Watari./Mi especial de Navidad/


_**Malentendidos por parte de BB.**_

Todo se había aclarado, Light Yagami, realmente no era Kira. Ya habían arrestado a Higuchi, ahora se encontraban resolviendo un último caso en Japón.

Ultimo, para el detective L, en Japón, dentro de poco se tendría que ir a Inglaterra a resolver un nuevo caso.

Se encontraban en el cuartel, aquel en el que habían estado trabajando durante el caso de KIRA.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, caminando hacia la cocina para que el detective pudiera comer un poco más de su tan amado pastel.

Light Yagami, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera protesto en ir con él. Habían estado trabajando durante tres días sin descansar, pero lo peor de todo es que solo ellos dos eran los únicos que no habían dormido, al parecer L, les había dicho que ellos SI podían descansar mientras que ambos trabajaban. Aunque a Light también le había mencionado ese hecho, Light se limitó a decir que tenían que detener a Kira lo antes posible. Y desde ese día no había podido dormir bien.

Al cabo de un rato, el detective ya había cortado un trozo enorme de pastel con cerezas, entonces fue cuando vio el estado de Light.

_**-… ¿Qué pasa, Light-kun?- **_pregunto el detective.

_**-…- **_Light no contesto nada, parecía ido.

_**-¿Light?- **_pronuncio confundido el detective, nunca había visto a Yagami Light tan, tan, tan él.

_**-… Ah- **_bostezo Light.

_**-…- **_el detective se limitó a verle una vez más, para luego avanzar hasta su silla habitual frente al monitor.

5 horas, Light parecía realmente un zombi, tenía el cabello demasiado desordenado, su camisa estaba todo arrugada y sin ser fajada, y tenía unas ojeras casi como las del detective.

_**-… Light-kun, será mejor que vayas a descansar- **_pronuncio el detective viéndolo.

_**-Ryuuzaki, si descanso perderemos demasiado tiempo… es mejor terminar el caso lo antes posible- **_dije el joven ante la mirada del cuartel general.

_**-Está bien- **_dijo el detective.

_**-Bien… continuemos- **_dijo Light, para continuar trabajando.

Después de algunos días, L decidió que si él no quería dormir, lo obligaría a dormir, después de todo seguían encadenados, Light tendría que seguirlo a donde fuera.

_**-Ryuuzaki, ¿A dónde vamos?- **_pregunto Light, mientras iba caminando detrás del detective.

_**-… Voy a dormir- **_pronuncio el detective.

_**-¡Que! Pero Ryuuzaki, debemos de terminar el caso- **_dijo Light.

_**-No, primero voy a dormir y después seguiré trabajando- **_dijo el detective para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

_**-…- **_Light no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo y seguirlo.

Al parecer el plan del detective había funcionado, Light se había dormido en el sofá que había puesto el mismo para que Light se sentara. Pero para la próxima no funcionara.

_**-mmm- **_pronuncio Light, mientras se estiraba.

_**-…- **_el detective lo miraba divertidamente.

_**-… ¿Eh?- **_reacciono Light, al ver que se había quedado dormido.

_**-Ahora si podemos seguir el caso, Light-kun- **_dijo el detective, mientras se paraba de la cama.

_**-Espera, ¿Qué día es hoy?- **_pregunto Light, deteniendo al detective.

_**-… Creo que es 24, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Light-kun?- **_pregunto el detective sin saber por qué preguntaba su compañero eso.

_**-¿Ryuuzaki, acaso nunca celebraste, Navidad?- **_pregunto sorprendido Light.

_**-Sí, pero ese fue hace muchos años- **_contesto el detective.

_**-…- **_Light no dijo nada.

_**-Watari me dijo que en Inglaterra hacen un festival, pero dudo mucho que en Japón hagan lo mismo- **_dijo el detective sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos a Light.

_**-Pues algo así, en Japón también hacen un festival, pero claro es diferente al de otros países- **_dijo Light.

_**-Ya veo, ¿Y si celebramos?- **_pregunto curioso el detective.

_**-¡Claro! Por qué no, por lo menos debemos de descansar un día- **_dijo Light.

_**-Si- **_se limitó a decir el detective. Al parecer, el segundo paso de su plan había sido un éxito.

L, les había informado a todos que ese día seria día libre. Personas como Matsuda, celebraron poder tener un día libre. Y Misa Amane, quien decidió pasarla con su amor, se tuvo que resignar pasar su cita con Light y el detective. Soichiro, decidió ir ese día a casa. El resto también decidió pasarla con sus familiares. En cuanto Light y L, ellos se encontraban en una cita con Amane.

_**-¡No puedo creerlo! Por fin mi Light tiene un día libre.- **_grito Misa, mientras abrazaba a Light.

_**-Si- **_dijo Light, mientras trataba de apartar a Misa. Mientras el detective disfrutaba de su helado.

_**-¡Si, gracias, Ryuuzaki!- **_dijo Misa.

_**-…- **_el detective no dijo nada.

Cuando termino la cita con Misa, Light y L, regresaron al cuartel, eran aproximadamente las 7:00 pm. Ambos se dirigían hacia la cocina, cuando sonó el celular de Light.

_**-… Es mi padre- **_dijo para luego contestar.

_**-…- **_el detective no dijo nada.

_**-¿Hola?-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Bien, estoy en el cuartel con Ryuuzaki-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¿Eh, ahora?-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Claro que la quiero pero…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¡No, yo nunca dije eso!-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Bien, bien, pero de preguntarle-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Bien le diré y después te marco- **_Light colgó su celular al parecer su padre le había mencionado algo importante.

_**-…- **_el detective no decía nada, estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo pastel como para poder ponerle atención.

_**-Ryuuzaki- **_dijo Light.

_**-¿Eh, que pasa, Light-kun?- **_pregunto el detective.

_**-Tienes algo que hacer hoy- **_dijo Light.

_**-… No- **_se limitó a decir.

_**-Bien, entonces… Bueno, es que mi padre me dijo que te invitara a la cena de navidad de hoy- **_dijo Light.

_**-… Está bien, Light-kun, si solo te dijo a ti, no hay necesidad de…- **_pero el detective fue callado por un tierno beso de Light.

Ryuuzaki no sabía qué hacer, al principio lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero cuando reacciono trataba de responderle. Al parecer, era el primer beso del detective, pues no correspondió firmemente, si no con algo de timidez. Al cabo de unos minutos, Light se separó del detective.

_**-¿Por qué?- **_pregunto Ryuuzaki.

_**-… Porque me gustas, Ryuuzaki- **_dijo Light.

_**-Light- **_pronuncio el detective.

Entonces de nuevo Light lo beso, esta vez Ryuuzaki trato de responderle al instante, era un beso tierno, sincero, Ryuuzaki trataba de llevar el ritmo de Light, pero cada vez iba más y más rápido. Cuando no les comienzo a faltar el aire, se separaron. Ryuuzaki respiraba agitadamente, estaba muy sonrojado. Y Light, al igual que Ryuuzaki, estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente.

_**-Yo también, Light-kun- **_dijo Ryuuzaki, para luego abrazar a Light.

_**-¿Quieres continuar?- **_pregunto Light.

_**-No creo que aquí sea el mejor lugar para eso, Light-kun- **_dijo divertidamente Ryuuzaki.

_**-Tienes razón- **_entonces Light se acercó al detective, comenzó a besarlo lentamente, mientras bajaba sus brazos, entonces cargo al detective, sin dejar de besarlo.

Light cargo a Ryuuzaki hasta la habitación. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta, entro y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cama, donde recostó al detective y se separó. El detective lo miraba sonrojado.

_**-Ryuuzaki, cuando te dije que me gustas es que REALMENTE me gustas, y mucho- **_aclaro Light.

_**-Light-kun, tú también, me gustas mucho- **_dijo Ryuuzaki son quitarle la mirada a Light.

_**-Ryuuzaki, TE AMO- **_dijo Light, y luego comenzó a besar de nuevo al detective.

Light comenzó a besarlo, Ryuuzaki nunca se opuso, el trataba de seguirle. Cada vez iban comenzando a acelerar el ritmo, Light comenzaba a tocarlo con su mano derecha, provocándole espasmos. Cada vez más y más abajo, cuando llego hasta su entre pierna, provoco que Ryuuzaki gimiera y se pusiera todavía más rojo.

_**-¡Ah, Light-kun!- **_pronuncio Ryuuzaki, al sentir donde lo estaba tocando el joven Yagami.

_**-…- **_Light no dijo nada, solo se detuvo completamente. Y miro fijamente a Ryuuzaki.

_**-…-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- **_pregunto juguetonamente Light.

_**-… N-nada… con-continua- **_dijo el detective muy bajito.

_**-¿Estás seguro?- **_pregunto el joven.

_**-Deja ya de preguntar- **_dijo un poco molesto Light.

_**-Hmp… está bien- **_dijo Light.

Continuaron, Light dejo su mano en la entre pierna de Ryuuzaki. Ambos seguían con las caricias, con los besos, cada vez más rápido. Light le había quietado ya la playera al detective, y él se encontraba con la camisa medio desabotonada.

_**-Ryuuzaki, dime hasta donde parar- **_dijo Light, deteniendo todo acto.

_**-A que te refieres, con eso- **_pregunto inocentemente el detective.

_**-A que puede haber cosas que te puedan molestar, así que, es mejor que me digas tu hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto- **_

_**-Light-kun, yo-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Yo nunca, había tenido…-**_

_**-Nunca habías tenido, sexo- **_dijo Light, a lo cual Ryuuzaki se sonrojo mucho.

_**-¡Wah, como dices eso tan a la ligera!- **_dijo el detective mientras se recostaba en la cama.

_**-Ryuuzaki, eso no es malo- **_dijo Light mientras se colocaba sobre él.

_**-Sí, pero, yo- **_dijo Ryuuzaki mientras desviaba la mirada.

_**-Ryuuzaki, mírame a los ojos- **_mientras tomaba su rostro.

_**-Light-kun- **_dijo el detective, mientras se sonrojaba.

_**-Ryuuzaki, quiero que me respondas a lo que te pregunte… ¿Hasta puedo llegar?- **_volvió a preguntar el joven.

_**-Yo…- **_comenzó a decir el detective.

_**-¡RYUUZAKI! ¡LIGHT YAGAMI! ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- **_se oyó un grito proveniente de la entrada a la habitación donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

Ambos miraron quien era el que los había visto en una posición tan comprometedora.

_**-W-Watari… ¿Qué haces aquí?- **_pregunto Ryuuzaki, demasiado asustado, le preocupaba lo que Watari pensara de él.

_**-Ryuuzaki, te quiero en la sala en 10 minutos… ¡Y a ti también Yagami!- **_dijo señalándolo acusadoramente. Mientras azotaba la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos chicos se miraron, y bajaron de la cama, para poder arreglarse.

_**-Ah, no puedo creer que Watari viera esto- **_suspiro largamente el detective, para luego acomodarse su playera.

_**-… ¿Qué pasa con eso?- **_pregunto curioso Light.

_**-Nada, eso solo que, Watari es muy…- **_

_**-Sobreprotector- **_dijo Light.

_**-Así es- **_dijo el detective.

_**-Pero vamos, Ryuuzaki. Ya tienes la mayoría de edad… porque rayos no hablas con el- **_dijo Light. Mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

-_** No lo sé, lo había pensado anteriormente pero…- **_dijo pero no quiso continuar.

_**-¿Pero qué?- **_pregunto Light.

_**-Hubo un malentendido- **_dijo Ryuuzaki, y luego camino hacia la ventana.

_**-¿Por qué, que paso?- **_pregunto Light, mientras se acercaba a Ryuuzaki.

_**-… Recuerdas el caso de Los Ángeles- **_pregunto el detective.

_**-El del asesino serial BB- **_respondió Light.

_**-Exactamente ese mismo- **_dijo el detective.

_**-¿Pero qué tiene que ver ese caso con lo del malentendido?- **_pregunto confundido Light.

_**-BB… era mi sucesor- **_dijo L.

_**-¿Sucesor?- **_

_**-Si, existe un orfanato en Inglaterra llamado Wammy´s House, ahí solo entran los jóvenes huérfanos que tienen un IQ mayor de 100- **_comenzó a explicar el detective.

_**-…-**_

_**-En ese lugar me crie yo, pero, la Wammy´s House existe por un solo motivo, y es, que todos los niños huérfanos que entren ahí, se verán forzados a superar algo, más bien a alguien-**_

_**-¿Quién es ese alguien?-**_

_**-Yo… todos los niños de la Wammy´s House tienen como solo objetivo alcanzar a L, para poder ser así, el sucesor de L-**_

_**-Oh, ya entiendo, pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- **_volvió a preguntar Light.

_**-Bien, el problema es que BB o Beyond Birthday, asesino en serie de Los Ángeles, es una copia, una réplica, exacta de mí- **_contesto el detective.

_**-…-**_

_**-Bien ahora que te dije como era B, te diré lo que paso con eso del malentendido-**_

_**-Bien-**_

_*FLASHBACK* NORMAL POV*_

Un chico de aproximadamente 7 años, cabellos negros, ojeras demasiado grandes, ojos absolutamente negros, playera blanca, y jeans azul marino, se encontraba en su alcoba, estaba leyendo un libro muy grande para su corta edad, al parecer estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no oyó, ni vio que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

El chico que había entrado, se encontraba parado justo al borde de la habitación de aquel joven. Al parecer le había sorprendido algo, no dejaba de ver al otro chico que se encontraba en la habitación.

_**-¡L, te dije que le ayudaras con su equipaje!- **_grito enojado Roger, que al entrar de nuevo a la habitación del chico este no se había movido ni un poquito.

_**-Ah- **_dijo el chico con el alias de "L", mientras alzaba la mirada y se encontraba con dos miradas, la primera la de un Roger enojado, y la segunda, era una mirada de absoluta calma, pero, ¿que tenía esa mirada que le llamo mucho la atención?, Claro, esos ojos, los ojos de aquel nuevo joven eran de un color que biológicamente eran imposibles de obtener. Aquel chico traía puesto un suéter negro, una bufanda de rayas rojas y negras, unos jeans azul marino, y un gorro que parecía que nunca se lo quitaría.

_**-Ah, qué voy a hacer contigo, L… como sea, ayuda a "B" a desempacar, el vivirá en esta habitación también- **_dijo Roger para luego salir de la habitación de L.

Ambos chicos no dijeron nada, solo se vieron unos segundos más para luego hacer lo que Roger les había ordenado. L, camino hasta donde se encontraba "B" y le ayudo a cargar su equipaje hasta la cama del lado izquierdo. Ya que la otra, obviamente, era de "L".

Terminaron de desempacar tarde, pues "B" había llegado durante la tarde. Así que lo único que hicieron fue desempacar, bañarse y volver a la habitación. No había hablado para nada, pero, parecía que telepáticamente se decían que hacer.

Terminando de hacer lo último, ambos fueron a la habitación, y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, por alguna razón "B" no se quiso quitar la camisa, ni su gorro.

_**-¿Por qué no te los quitas?- **_pregunto L.

_**-… Por qué no quiero- **_respondió tranquilamente "B".

_**-Bien, haz lo que quieras- **_dijo L, para luego irse a su cama.

_**-Bien- **_y "B" hizo lo mismo.

L apago las luces, pues el contacto estaba del lado de la cama de L.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y ninguno de los dos se había dormido, L solo se había volteado hacia la pared para evitar que "B" lo molestara por no dormir. Y "B" había hecho lo mismo, solo que él si se había dormido. Durante ese tiempo el sueño le gano a L, extraño en él ya que casi nunca duerme. Pero al parecer "B" sufría de pesadillas, no se había dejado de mover durante un buen rato. Hasta que se despertó repentinamente, lanzando las sabanas hasta el lado contrario de la cama. Se había asustado tanto que estaba sudando frio, y sus manos y piernas no dejaban de temblar. Vio hacia la cama de su compañero, y luego sonrió levemente.

A la mañana siguiente, L se despertaba tranquilamente, había dormido toda la noche, y no había sufrido de escalofríos durante la noche.

Se quiso mover hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama, pero algo estaba impidiéndolo. Levanto las sabanas y se encontró con "B" dirimido en su cama.

_**-¿Cuándo?- **_se preguntó así mismo L _**–Oye, despierta- **_dijo L sacudiendo a "B" para que despertara.

_**-Mmmm... ¿Qué pasa?- **_pregunto "B" mientras se sentaba en la cama de L.

_**-Como que, que pasa, es mi cama, yo debería de preguntar eso- **_dijo L.

_**-Oh, es cierto… bueno me voy- **_dijo y luego bajo sus pies de la cama de L, pero fue detenido por este mismo, quien lo sujeto del brazo _**-¡Aaah!- **_grito levemente "B".

_**-… ¿Qué tienes… solo te toque?- **_dijo L, desasiendo su agarre, para poder ver a "B".

_**-Nada es solo que…- **_

_**-… ¿Puedo ver?- **_pregunto L.

_**-… E-está bien- **_dijo "B" y luego se quitó el suéter.

_**-No puede ser…- **_dijo paralizado L, al parecer "B" tenía una cortada que cruzaba desde su espalda baja hasta su hombro derecho.

_**-…-**_

_**-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- **_pregunto L.

_**-No lo sé, al principio sentí un dolo gigantesco, pero luego, ya no sentí nada- **_contesto "B" mientras se volvía a poner su suéter.

_**-Pero… acaso no te duele- **_

_**-Solamente cuando me tocan, si-**_

_**-… Te ayudo- **_

_**-¿A qué?-**_

_**-A sanar esa herida-**_

_**-Pero que estás diciendo-**_

_**-… Es enserio, no puedes vivir toda tu vida con esa cortada- **_dijo L.

_**-Yo- **_

_**-No le diré a nadie-**_

_**-Está bien-**_

L llevo a "B" hasta los baños, L sabía exactamente a qué hora los otros niños entraban a las regaderas, así que no había de que preocuparse, tenían 1 hora para terminar de limpiar la herida de "B".

_**-Seguro que no vendrá nadie- **_dijo un poco inseguro "B".

_**-No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control, los demás entran dentro de 1 hora, y si no llegara ser así, deje con llave y seguro todas las puertas y ventanas del lugar, nadie podrá entrar- **_dijo orgulloso L.

_**-Está bien, confiare en ti- **_dijo "B".

_**-Bien, comencemos- **_

Cuando terminaron, ambos salieron, faltaban 10 minutos para que todos los demás entraran, así que corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a su habitación.

_**-Oye, L…-**_

_**-Si, que pasa-**_

_**-Me podrías prestar alguna playera… es que todas las que tengo están sucias- **_

_**-Oh, ya veo… está bien, toma una- **_dijo L, mientras le entregaba una bolsa de ropa limpia.

_**-Gracias- **_dijo y luego comenzó a buscar alguna que le quedara.

_**-…-**_

_**-… Acaso… ¡No tienes otras playeras!- **_grito juguetonamente "B", había sacado todas las playeras que tenía L, y eran todas iguales, blancas y de mangas largas, aunque eran demasiadas, todas eran las mismas.

_**-Jejeje, es que no soy muy bueno para combinar ropa, así que solo compro de un solo tipo- **_dijo L.

_**-Ah, como sea… usare esta- **_dijo "B" señalando una playera que estaba en su cama.

_**-Okey- **_dijo L, y comenzó a guardar sus demás playeras.

Cuando "B" se puso la playera por error se le cayó el gorro que nunca se quitaba. Y dejo ver su lago cabello, para ser un chico lo tenía un poco largo.

L al ver el gorro tirado en el suelo lo levanto, y como "B" se encontraba frente a un espejo, los dos se miraron, ambos eran idénticos, cabello negro un poco largo, ojos grandes, playera y jeans iguales. Ambos eran uno solo.

_**-No puede ser posible- **_dijeron ambos.

Desde aquel día, B y L, se llevaban mejor, al parecer el hecho de que eran iguales no les afecto, incluso les gusto a ambos que hubieran otro de ellos. El mismo intelecto, los mismos rostros, el mismo corte de cabello, mismas ropas, mismos pensamientos, todo era igual. No hablaban con nadie más, solo entre ellos, ignoraban el hecho de que los demás les dijeran raros, ellos ignoraban por completo a las personas con intelecto demasiado bajo.

Un día, L había llegado llorando a la habitación, momentos antes Watari le había mandado a llamar, L había aceptado y le dijo B que lo esperara en su habitación.

_**-¿Qué pasa, L?- **_pregunto preocupado B, por su amigo.

_**-W-Watari me dijo que- **_

_**-…-**_

_**-Me dijo que me tenía que ir de aquí- **_

_**-¿Por qué?- **_

_**-Porque soy el sucesor de K-**_

_**-… Y que acaso no puedes decidir-**_

_**-No… Watari me dijo que si quería decidir tenía que hablar con él, yo mismo, y le tenía que decir algo que lo convenciera para esto- **_

_**-Te ayudare-**_

_**-Que-**_

_**-Me hare pasar por ti, no lo entiendes, somos iguales, no habrá fallo en ello-**_

_**-Pero, B-**_

_**-Nada de peros, tengo la solución a lo de los ojos- **_dijo B sacando dos estuches muy pequeñitos, al parecer de pupi-lentes.

_**-De donde sacaste eso- **_

_**-Lo pedí por internet-**_

_**-…- **_L no dijo nada, no apoyaba la loca idea de su amigo, pero, no quería ser el remplazo de K, asique tenía que seguir el plan se B.

_**-Bueno, y como me veo- **_pregunto B.

_**-Eres idéntico, pero, y si viene Watari- **_pregunto preocupado L.

_**-Toma póntelos- **_dijo B, mientras le daba el otro estuche a L.

_**-… Bien- **_dijo L. mientras abría el estuche de los pupi-lentes.

_**-Ahora… que comience el juego, B- **_dijo con una sonrisa un poco psicópata B.

_**-…-**_

B salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde Watari se encontraba, caminaba lentamente, había observado a L desde cerca, sabia como caminaba, como comía, como leía, como hablaba, como sonreía, como dormía, cuanto tiempo leía, cuanto tiempo dormía, ÉL LO SABIA TODO.

Toco suavemente la puerta de Watari.

_**-¿Quién?-**_

_**-Soy yo Watari, L- **_

_**-Oh, pasa-**_

_**-Gracias- **_abrió lentamente la puerta.

_**-¿Qué pasa joven L?-**_

_**-Acerca de lo que dijiste-**_

_**-Oh, ya veo… bien dime entonces, como me convencerás de que te deje libre, L- **_

_**-Yo…-**_

B, salió satisfecho del despacho de Watari, al parecer lo había convencido, o eso era lo que creía B.

A la mañana siguiente, B despertó, miro hacia la cama de L, y pudo ver que no se encontraba, solo había una nota. B, la tomo. Y la comenzó a leer:

"_**Perdóname, B, el tiempo en el que**_

_**Estuvimos juntos fue maravilloso pero creo que cada quien debe y **_

_**Requiere de hacer su camino por su cuenta, si seguimos juntos lo más probable es que nos**_

_**Desmoronemos juntos, y no quiero morir en ese lugar, tal vez junto a ti si pero,**_

_**O elegía esto o nunca terminaría mi sufrimiento.**_

_**Nadie sabe que ahora me he marchado para ser K. si gustas puedes comentarlo,**_

_**A menos que quieras guardar el secreto, está bien por**_

_**Mi no hay problema… solo quiero decirte que realmente fui muy feliz a tu lado y no quiero que**_

_**Emanes energías negativos… Con cariños, L"**_

B, termino de leer la carta, no dijo nada, hasta que vio algo interesante, la carta solo tenía una sola palabra en ella, lo demás era puro choro, para poder escribir la única palabra de la carta.

_*FLASHBACK*NORMAL POV´S*_

_**-Ryuuzaki, que le escribiste en esa carta…- **_pregunto Light.

_**-La carta solo tenía una sola palabra…- **_dijo L.

_**-Y cuál era-**_

_**-PERDONAME- **_dijo L.

_**-…-**_

_**-Creo que ya debemos de bajar, Light-Kun, Watari nos está esperando- **_dijo L mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

_**-Sí, vamos- **_dijo Light.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con un Watari sentado en el sillón pequeño de esa sala, al parecer seguía molesto.

_**-Tomen asiento- **_dijo Watari.

L y Light se miraron una vez más, y luego se dirigieron a un sillón que estaba justo al frente del de Watari. Una vez sentados.

_**-Ah… y bien me van a decir que estaban haciendo o… nos vamos- **_dijo Watari.

_**-…- **_L comenzó temblar, no quería que pasara lo mismo que cuando B.

_**-No estábamos haciendo nada malo- **_dijo Light, L lo miro.

_**-¿A no? Y me puedes decir que tiene de educativo besarse sobre una cama, a obscuras, y casi desnudos- **_dijo Watari.

_**-Pues… supongo que… nada- **_dijo Light, no podía mentir ante eso.

_**-Como lo suponía…- **_dijo Watari _**-¡Intentaste violar a mi L!-**_

_**-¿QUUUEEEEE?- **_grito Light.

_**-Claro que sí, niñato, no te intentes hacer el inocente que tengo en video como trataste de violarlo- **_dijo Watari en su defensa mostrando un CD.

_**-Pero yo no intentaba violar- **_dijo enojado Light.

_**-No me vengas con eso mocoso insolente, si yo sé muy bien que TÚ intentaste seducir y luego violar a MI L- **_

_**-claro que no-**_

_**-/(&/&%)=(/)&$%$#-**_

_**-&/&%(/&=(/()/(%&%$%$$)(-**_

_**-&(&)(/)()=/(&"$#&%)?=)-**_

_**-¡Ya cállense!- **_grito L, mientras se paraba del sillón.

_**-...-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-¡Ya no me importa que pienses de mi… YO no fui ni seducido y menos violado por LIGHT, y no voy a permitir que sigas decidiendo por mí, ya me harte, es suficiente, tengo la edad suficiente como para poder decidir yo solo, no necesito que me sigas diciendo que hacer o que no, si cometo un error sé que abra más personas ahí para que me ayuden y no lo vuelva a hacer, asique me voy! Vámonos, Light- **_dijo L, tomando de la mano a Light.

_**-Bravo, bravo… eso es lo que le faltó a B- **_dijo Watari aplaudiendo.

_**-¿De que estas hablando?- **_pregunto L.

_**-Que B me hubiera convencido, pero le faltó eso…- **_

_**-¿Qué?... ¡Un momento se supone que no sabías que era B era L!- **_

_**-Claro que lo sabía-**_

_**-Pero entonces, porque dejaste morir a B-**_

_**-El no murió, simplemente se escondió, era parte del plan, antes de que se conocieran hable con B para que hiciera todo lo posible por convencerte de que tenías que tomar tus propias decisiones, pero al parecer B no era tu persona especial, si no Light Yagami- **_

_**-…-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Light-kun te agradezco mucho que hallas llevado a L hasta el punto de poder amar a alguien-**_

_**-… D-de nada-**_

_**-Y L, si realmente amas a Light-kun, no lo dejes ir-**_

_**-Claro, pero una cosa más… ¿Dónde está B?- **_

_**-Él está en la Wammy´s House-**_

_**-¿Eh? Imposible-**_

_**-Enserio puedes visitarlo si gustas… B estará muy feliz de poder ver a su hermano de nuevo-**_

_**-¿Su hermano?-**_

_**-Sí, L, tú y B realmente son hermanos… pero claro que sus padres se separaron y tuvieron que separarlos a ustedes también-**_

_**-¿Beyond es, mi hermano?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Tal vez un día lo visite… Light y yo tenemos asuntos que terminar, verdad Light-kun-**_

_**-… Si-**_

_**-Bien, vámonos, y gracias Watari-**_

_**-Hasta la próxima, L-**_


End file.
